The Emerald Creator
by PinkBerry16
Summary: In the beginning of the Star Wars universe, the Universe had been created and shaped, by the Emerald Creator also known as Harry Potter. After the creation he fell into a slumber. But then after many years the amount of Force on Tatooine flowed massively. The Emerald Creator has awoken.


**Chapter 1 The Emerald Creator awakens**

 _" **H** arry, mate you don't have to worry!" A red haired Weasley assured him. _

_Another girl came into his vision,"We will always be with you, no matter what!"_

 _"Together we will make this world beautiful, it's a promise!"_

 _"Hermoine, Ron..." Harry smiled emotionally at his two best friends._

 _"It's a pro-" His eyes suddenly became heavy. He struggled against it, but he knew it was impossible to stay awake, not after what he had done._

 _"Harry, don't!", screamed Hermoine. Her cheeks were already wet, but she made no move to clean it. Instead her hands grabbed Harry's hands and held them as if it was their last moment. Ron grabbed his back and pulled him in a half sitting half lying position. Only now Harry noticed that he had fallen, his senses were already leaving him. "Mate, stay with us."_

 _His eyesight became blurry, but he knew he was crying as well. "Oh my gosh, Ron he's dissappearing!"_

 _"Stay awake, Harry." He already couldn't hear to which the voice belonged to. "Wake up, Mate! Wake up! Wake up, Harry!_

Tatooine

Emerald eyes opened slowly and he had to adjust to his surroundings. While blinking with his eyes, which he hadn't used in a long time, his eyes scanned the emptiness of the dessert. He touched the sand slowly, not sure what to expect. As his hands made contact with these small yellowish grains, his face lightened.

"I'm awake...", he muttered against himself. He slowly got himself off the ground and cursed when he almost fell over at the first try. His body was not used to moving, his muscles hadn't moved for quite a long time. He wondered how long he had slept, maybe twenty years? Twenty five? As he finally stood he cleared the dust off his black robes. He tried to do the same with his hair, which by now had just reached the ground. His hair seemed to have grown, while he was slumbering.

He stretched himself once. He assumed he would need it, the dessert didn't seem like a crowded place with many inhabitants. Therefore he needed to be able to travel long distances. Harry considered apparating, but somehow it didn't feel right. The man, although teenage-boyish in looks, didn't know what would happen if he used magic.

However, there was one little problem. The emerald-eyed boy had no idea where to go. He could only see dessert from his point of view, which annoyed him very much. He could have thought about it, but decided to trust his intuition, he didn't want to starve to death. His eyes were set on West, or at least what he thought to be West.

* * *

Coruscant, Jedi Temple

Located in the Coruscant subsector of the Corusca sector within the Core Worlds region, Coruscant was a planet covered in a dense urban landscape. The skyscrapers were built on the planet's surface called Galactic City, itself dense urban blocks with inner levels.

On Coruscant, Located in a strategically isolated area which neighbored the Senate District, A massive structure soared over a kilometer above the surrounding rooftops. The Jedi Temple had the appearance of a fortress but was really a place of meditation and gentle reflection. Surrounding the tallest tower's finned peak were four shorter towers located on the ordinal-oriented sides of the complex. Each contained an austere Council Chamber at its summit and served as the meeting rooms of the four Jedi Councils. In one of these rooms, people in almost the same clothing came running in and out of the room. Usually the Jedi Temple was peaceful and silent, but now it seemed something was about to happen.

Many older man and some younger ones assembled in the Meething Room, while the Padawans were running small yet important tasks the Masters gave. Within no time every chair was seated by the highest Jedi Knights.

A little green man took all the attention when he began talking,"Has happened, something great.

Unbelievable, it is. Yet, happened, it did.

"Woken up, the Emerald Creator has."

* * *

Author Note: Hi, everyone! I was really inspired by The Immortal Collision, so I wrote this crossover. Also, I'm into Star Wars again, though I haven't seen the Episode 7. I know, so bad of me! Anyways I hoped you liked it. Updates will be irregular, depends on my mood and school(exams).

Also this fic will be mostly centered around Harry. He will be powerful, but also be limited. Cause I don't like him insanely overpowered without a really good reason. It would just make it fake. I've also another Star Wars fic, but that also depends on my mood. A new chapter of my other SW story will most likely appear in July when we got holidays.

Btw, maybe you've noticed but the discription of places are from SW wikia, because I really didn't know how to describe these. Also Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

Anyways please follow, favour or review.  
Thanks in advance :D


End file.
